1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to taxidermy and, in particular, to an improved system, method, and apparatus for mounting taxidermy animal trophies on mounting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous types of hangers and supports available to taxidermists. These hangers are attached to a mounted specimen and then hung on a wall or plaque for display purposes. One type of prior art device uses a panel or support panel with a smooth rod extending therefrom. The rod is typically bolted to the support panel. The skull of an animal is then placed on the smooth rod. The space between the rod and the skull is then filled with a fill material, such as fiberglass or Bondo. The fill material ensures that the skull stays correctly positioned on the rod, but also permanently attaches the skull to the rod. Although this design is workable, an improved mounting device for mounting taxidermy animal trophies would be desirable.